Bridget's Tear
Murth turns a page in his Tomb of forbidden knowledge. Meticulously studying every rune. The silent protector of all Valeria did not need to turn around to know he was no longer alone. "I see you still prefer to walk the prime, but at what cost to do so?" Tormus takes a seat in the apprentice seat adjacent to the dragons chair. "I warned you there would be consequences for meddling in my businesses Wyrm!" Murth turns the page, seeing just what he was looking for. "I was more then happy to do so as long as your evil remained in the hells, where lady magic banished you Archmage!" Tormus begins flicking books of rare print into the hearth. The magic changing the flames colors as it is consumed. The light glints off the black eyes of the Mage. "I may hate you even more then her... " Placing his mighty claws upon the page, The champion of the meek triggers his held spell. Turning his head Murth sees the evil Mage mid pour. Quickly the dragon uses his True WISH. The Oracle appears; "You know I battle for everyone's future and you chose now to ask for my limitless wish." Murth leans down, "Yes! All I ask is you deliver it, leave me a false copy in its stead." The goddess eyes fume with divine power! "Never call upon me again until you repent Murth!" With a flash time returns.... Murth turns the page in his book. "You honor me with praise, let me repay you with wisdom, You're ambitions have left you as blind as any divine being. Return to the hells, you are not meant to be meddling in the events of good souls." After tossing the last book into the fire, Tormus begins preparing tea. " Regardless I respect you so I will not insult you by asking where Surri is?" Tormus tastes his tea. "I would love to know why you took in that Minotuar Bullock? You remember what I did to you're last disciple? What was her name..." Murth slams his tail shattering the stone behind him. "His name was Immodeus he deserves the honor of speaking his name with reverence! Even from you betrayer!" Tormus chuckles..."As you say Murth." taking two lumps of sugar the Mage crumbles them slowly into his cup. "Yet you took bullock in knowing what I will do to him." Murth picks his book up, closing it as he turns. "I have given him what he needs, to have a chance at survival in the gods power struggle. Nothing more." Tormus smiles as he sips his tea. "Lying dosent become you great Wyrm." Murth incinerates the book in his claws the dragons fire wrapping around and turning even the ash to molten dust... "I don't need to lie Tormus!" the Archmage didn't miss the significance of the dragons journals destruction and his words. The Mage smile widens. "Oh really, then old friend perhaps you should remind me why I should let you live any longer." Murth returns the smile. "You already made the choice to attempt to kill me before you came. But you won't attack until you understand why you made that choice. Hence our conversation continues." Tormus sets his cup down and begins making his host a cup. "I miss our conversations, the dogmatic views of even the most deadly duke pail to you're skills." Murth scowls "It's because you cannot be any more evil. I will teach you three more lessons and each will be painful and cost you much to learn them." Tormus leans forward utter contempt in his voice "Oh! Let's get on with the first lesson master Wyrm!" as he stands Tormus casts time stop. But then the trigger spell the crafty dragon left activates. As the Mage stands his advantage wasted. Casting hell fire at the dragon dosn't even phase Murth. The dragon uses his size and natural weapons with deadly efficacy. Tormus screams in fury as the holy infused teeth sever his caller bone. But far from Helpless the Mage sends negative energy into the dragon. Watching the dragons tongue turn from gold to black. Suddenly Murth sends Tormus flying into a now open portal. The Mage sends a maximized, empowered and extended spell back at the dragon. The lightning sears into the Wyrms left shoulder. Then Tormus hits the ground... Rolling several times. As The Archmage looks around contemplating the army of demons he was now surrounded by and the wretched dragon just flung him into. As this registers Tormus feels the jolt of Time as the frozen horde begins moving... And attacking! Murth shatters the portal as time returns. Murth thinks ("Not that easy Mage!") shrugging off his wounds the Wyrm quickly moves through his mountain keep towards open sky. Launching from his lair the dragon works to gain altitude. Crack Boom! The lightning hits Murths under scales! Looking down Murth spots Tormus riding on the back of a hellfire Wyrm. (The rarest of all dragons. The terrible price for metallic dragons who willingly turn to evil in their lives.) and four pit fiends. With a deep breath Murth twirls in mid air changing direction not with wreckless power as he did in his youth but by practiced wisdom of age. Tormus dives off his mount with foresight of the abrupt clashing Colossal bodies ! Tormus spreads his wings and watches the dragons plummet towards the mountain side far below. Waving his hand the four pit fiends dive sending meteor swarms at both dragons. Then two land on Murths back clawing and biting. While the next two teleport below and quickly transform the canyon into gargantuan stone spikes. Murth presses his attack on the blight to his kind. It bellows in infernal. But is unable to break free. The pit fiends tearing into his wings, tell the Wyrm their intent. To the supprized wail of the pit fiends Murth pushes off the hell Wyrm and triggers plane shift. Murth immaculate heart takes him to Celesia. The Solars appear at the presence of the pit fiends evil. Rolling away Murth stands ducking as the hellball flys past. Taking out several angels. Charging his opponent Murth slams into Tormus. But the Mage quickens a sphere of force. Murth smiles at the protection it affords them both. Picking the sphere up with one claw Murth tosses it with a mighty throw. Quickly shifting back to the mountain top adjacent to his lair. Murth waits for the Mage. He taps a few magic tatoos. The healing Magic flows into his tired body. When the healing finally repaired his tongue, Murth begins to cast buffing spells. Tormus could not be underestimated. Finally the Archmage appeared across the vast canyon. His profane power was so potent it could be felt. Murth suddenly spots the Mage channeling an epic spell! The mighty dragon leaps into a dive for speed, rocketing towards his opponent. The sun begins to go down and the dragon glances at the tranquil sunset.... Then hardens his gaze and roars! Next morning Bullock slumps against the wall. Holding his side, taking deep slow breaths. The rest of his party sprawled in the small cave. Each needing personal time to collect themselves after the events in the halls of the hallowed. Bullock opens his pack looking for a potion to take the pain away. Instead his hands feel a book! Pulling it out the Minotaur seems confused. For the tomb smelled strongly of Murth. Opening the first page it reads: "The greatest oak was once a little nut who held its ground. " As bullock reads it aloud the book increases in size until its bigger then bullock. Bullock begins to read the book with an uncontrollable hunger. Tears of a goddess Bridget appears in Murth lair. But her smile immediately vanishes at the battle torn lair. Summoning her familiar the Demi god begins to quickly search. Following the battle tracks the goddess finally finds the mighty Wyrm. In the bottom of the canyon. Bridget's scream of anguish sends a shudder through all living things within a mile. Flying down the angelic demigod kneels before the dragon, her tears flowing freely. Her angelic familiar pulls a vial out and carefully begins to collect them. After a time the demigod begins screaming out names of her more powerful relatives... To her utter distain and contempt all ignore her... All but one.... "Here sister..." Bridget quickly rounds Murth careful to not disturb the Wyrm. Bridget finds Azeron leaning against Murths shoulder. The sight of the silent watchers face rocks the Demi gods soul to its core. "What happened Azeron?" The god slowly turns his head. "Murth mightiest in my eyes sacrificed himself for everyone. Tormus nearly lost, and would have if not for the one innate boon that lady magic cannot strip." Heart torn the Demigod lashes out striking Azeron across the face. "Why didn't you save him... You were here! You watched him die!" Azeron leans forward. "Yes, I have been with Murth since he hatched it is right I was here at the end. Fear not, Murth's death will spark something Tormus cannot understand or counter and paths will be altered towards good. He bequeathed you his layer and said you would know the meaning." Azeron slowly stands then looks around as if collecting himself. "Others need me, you must guard him until he has returned to the earth." Bridget looks up quickly but Azeron is already gone. With great effort the demigod looks at the dragons face. A flicker of life sparks the goddesses heart at the peaceful smile on the dragons face, holding the husk of the body that was once Tormus. "You really did win, that vial abomination just dosn't know it yet."